Knight and Day
by chastityreso
Summary: After being proposed to by Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia's life gets turned upside down. The next day after the question is asked, Carlos discovers people are trying to kill him. And Kendall knows the reason why. Will their love withstand everything it's about to go through? Or will Kendall be the reason he loses Carlos forever? Action/Adventure AU. Kendall/Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Knight and Day.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance/action/adventure. language/violence. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Okay you guys, I came up with this idea yesterday and I thought more about it today. Omg, you guys don't know how in love with this idea I am. _

_Also this story is slightly based off of the movie Knight and Day. But there are many, many differences. Anyway, I hope you guys love this as much as I do._

_No beta reader, please excuse any grammatical errors._

* * *

Kendall Knight smiled brightly as he knelt down on one knee in front of his boyfriend of four years. He pulled a small black box from his pocket and opened it, holding it up towards the undoubtedly shocked Latino in front of him. "Carlos Garcia, will you give me the pleasure of becoming my husband?" He asked, his smile never fading.

Carlos covered his mouth, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. At the moment he couldn't form any words so he just nodded his head eagerly. That caused Kendall's smile to widen. "I-I will, I will marry you." The smaller boy finally said. The blonde stood up, taking the ring from the box and gently grabbing Carlos' hand. He slipped the ring on to his ring finger. The Latino gazed down at the simple silver band, admiring how is reflected the lights around them.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything fancier. I've actually had this band for a long time now. It's kind of a small reminder or something." Kendall explained. Carlos shook his head, smiling up at the taller boy.

"It's alright. I love it. I like that it's so simple. But it's from you, so really that's all that matters." He replied, his smile never fading. Kendall smiled again as well, swearing that his heart was fluttering against his chest like a caged butterfly.

"You don't know how happy you've just made me, Carlos." Kendall took a step closer to the raven haired boy and wrapped his arms securely around his waist, pulling him flush against himself. Carlos giggled.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I've got an idea." He said, smiling up a Kendall. "You don't know how happy _you've_ made me. I knew you cared about me but I never imagined you'd propose to me." The blonde grinned.

"Well why wouldn't I? You are the most important person in my life so what better way to make our love official than asking you to marry me." Carlos moved his arms up to wrap around Kendall's neck.

"You are so sweet, did you know that?" He asked the blonde. The taller boy shrugged playfully.

"You've told me, maybe once or twice." He answered, smiling again. "I love you, Carlos, more than anything in the world." Carlos could feel his heart swell in his chest at those words.

"I love you too, Kendall, so much it hurts." He replied. Kendall just leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to Carlos' lips. The Latino immediately gave in, returning the kiss. The blonde pulled him even closer, if that was possible, deepening the kiss as he nibbled on Carlos' bottom lip. Those lips instantly parted for him and Kendall slipped his tongue in to the smaller boy's mouth, mapping out ever crevice it could find.

After what seemed like forever Kendall finally pulled away, panting lightly and Carlos was doing the same. Suddenly he shifted, sweeping the smaller boy off of his feet and in to his arms. Carlos squealed in surprise, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck. The blonde could only chuckle as he walked in from the balcony they were on. He stepped back in to the hotel room they were staying at, laying the Latino gently on the bed. He climbed on top of him, reaching for the hem of Carlos' shirt.

"I'm going to make love to you. But tonight it's going to be slow and sweet; because it's your night and it's all for you." He stated, smiling down at his fiancé. Carlos returned the smile and nodded. Kendall smiled again and whispered, "I love you," before he leaned down and passionately kissed Carlos again.

* * *

Carlos was at Kendall's house, a home the two of them just started sharing in the past year. He walked in to the kitchen, and headed for the freezer. Before he was going to leave for town he was going to take out something for tonight's dinner. He opened the freezer door and peered inside. He spotted something in the back of the top shelf and leaned forward, standing on his toes as he reached his arm up to grab it.

Carlos let out a sigh, realizing this was more difficult than he thought it would be. He shivered, feeling his right hand completely brush up against the built up frost on the inside of the freezer. After maybe a minute or two he finally grabbed the hamburger he was trying to reach. He pulled it out and switched hands, shaking the frozen one a few times in attempt to regain its warmer temperature. His engagement ring felt like ice.

Carlos walked over to the sink and ran his hand under warm water, figuring the ring would be just fine. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn it almost rippled in to a different color, but he shrugged it off, thinking he was just seeing things. He turned off the water and dried his hands. Then he grabbed his car keys and headed out of the house, walking to his car. He got in, buckled up, and drove off down the street.

* * *

Michael Coleman sat back in his large black chair, reclining with a satisfied look on his face. His shipment of new technological weapons had come through without a hitch, leaving him three billion dollars richer. Suddenly one of his hired personnel walked up to him, leaned down, and whispered in his ear.

"What, you've found it?" He asked, looking up at the other man who just nodded. Michael turned around in his seat, pressing something that was on his large mahogany desk. A screen rose from a slot in the wood and he pulled out a flat keyboard, laying it down on top. He typed in a few things, bringing up a map he had long hacked in to from NASA. He redesigned the program for one specific reason – to track something.

He leaned closer, looking at the map carefully. There was a bright yellow-orange dot moving along somewhere in the lowest part of California. Apparently the item they were tracking was on the move. However, by the looks of speed of movement this indicator made, it looked as if the activation had gone unnoticed.

"Whoever has that code has no knowledge of it," Michael said, most likely to himself. After a moment silence to think to himself he turned towards his top personnel who stayed in place by his chair. "Get me that code, at all costs. I do not care what you have to do. I do not care who you have to kill. Just bring me the code as soon as possible." He instructed. The other man nodded and left the room. Michael turned back to the screen, seeing the indicator stop moving. He smiled to himself once more, again satisfied. He has been waiting for this code to activate and now that it has he planned on making it his.

* * *

Carlos was walking down the street, doing some window shopping. He loved going shopping, even if it was more of a 'girl' thing. He didn't really care, especially since Kendall actually found it cute. But then again, his fiancé had told him that he found everything he did cute. Carlos blushed at the thought as he walked in to a store. He gazed around, looking at things. He didn't have intentions on buying anything unless something really stood out to him.

As he was passing by a glass case, he noticed three men walk inside the same store. They were all dressed in black and wearing sunglasses. Carlos raised an eyebrow. He understood the sunglasses, but it was too warm to be wearing what they had on. But he shrugged it off, thinking that seeing people like that was a normal thing. About a few minutes later, he left the store, seeing nothing that caught his eyes.

Carlos headed down the street; gazing at the windows he passed by. Soon enough he found a store that caught his eye. He walked inside and looked around. He headed over to the jackets, seeing black leather one he was sure Kendall would like. "I should get this for him," He thought out loud. He pulled out his iphone and took a picture of it then sent it in a text with _hey babe, do you like this?_ in the message.

He looked around again until he felt his phone vibrate. He opened up his texts, clicking Kendall's message. He smiled as he read it. _That jacket looks sweet. But you know you'll have to model it for me. Just the jacket ;)_ Carlos blushed lightly as he read the last line of the text. He walked back over to the rack and grabbed the jacket off of it. Then he walked up to the cashier and paid. Once he was done, he headed out of the store, only to bump in to someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," He apologized, looking up. He furrowed his eyebrows realizing it was one of the guys he saw in the store he was in before this. He heard the man mumble something as he continued walking past him. Carlos continued down the street, glancing back. He saw that man now talking to the other two and then started walking in the direction he was walking in. He quickly turned back around. _Okay there's no way that they're following me. Right?_ He asked himself.

He stopped outside of another shop, pretending to look at the clothing rack that was placed outside. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the men stop. After he thought looking through the rack was convincing enough he continued down the street. He walked in to another store and looked behind him, seeing the men walk past the store. He let out a sigh of relief but suddenly his breath hitched in his throat, seeing them back track and one of them walked inside while the other two stayed where they were.

At this point Carlos was beginning to panic. He saw a side entrance to the store and carefully made his way to it, slipping out, hopefully unnoticed. He was in a practically well sized cobblestone alleyway. He began walking down the alley when someone shouted, causing him to flinch.

"He's going down the alley!" He heard them say and instantly he knew those guys were after him. He broke in to a sprint, taking off farther down the alley. He couldn't understand why three suspicious looking men were now chasing after him. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. In fact he was one of the most likeable people you could ever meet; he's never had even one enemy.

Carlos dashed around the nearest corner, weaving through crates and trash cans that littered the back alleyways. He heard the three men behind him, shouted things his mind didn't feel like registering. As he pushed himself harder, he thought back to where he parked. He quickly took a shortcut, cutting through one of the stores. People inside gave him weird glances but he didn't care.

Once he was out the main entrance he heard the men nearly mow down everything and everyone in the shop. He sped up as much as he could as he headed for the parking lot his car was in. Again people gave him weird looks, but all Carlos could focus on was getting to his car. Once it was in sight, he pulled out his car keys. He pressed the button as he ran, hoping it would open as soon as he was in range.

He got to his car, his body slamming against the side of the driver's door as he came to the stop. Suddenly he squealed in surprise as the back window shattered to pieces. _They were shooting at him now._ Carlos threw open the door, getting inside as quickly as he could. He didn't bother with the door yet as he fumbled with putting the key in the ignition. Finally he got it in and started the car, reaching out to shut the door.

He let out another shriek as the bullet hit the door, drilling right through and across his body. His eyes widened realizing the path of the bullet was only a foot away from him. He put the car in reverse, pulling out of his parking space. He made a turn but immediate hit the brakes when he saw one of the men standing in his path.

Carlos ducked as another bullet was fired at his front windshield. He looked up, noticing it didn't shatter. He quickly hit the gas, driving straight towards the man. He tucked his head down right before he reached the guy, not wanting to see if he was going to hit him or not. The man rolled out of the way but quickly gained his composer and began firing at the back of the Latino's car.

He shrieked again, freaking out to the point he was sure he'd start crying or something. Even as he felt the bullets hit the back windshield he didn't stop. He raced out of the parking lot and down the street, heading for the highway. Carlos let out a sigh as he turned on to the highway. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he needed to call Kendall.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, about to press a button and put Kendall on speaker when suddenly his body jerked forward. He whipped his head around to see a large black SUV right behind him. It moved in and rammed his bumper again, causing Carlos to hit the steering wheel, hard. He winced as his body fell back against the seat. _First people were shooting at him, now they're trying to run him off the road._

He put his car in to another gear, speeding up. He weaved in an out of traffic, trying his hardest to avoid any cars while keeping distance between him and the black SUV. His plan only worked so well as suddenly he noticed another black SUV pull up beside of him. The window rolled down and another man, dressed like the three before, pulled out his gun. Before he could fire, Carlos hit the brakes. He save himself from being shot at, but the first SUV was able to slam hard in to the back of his car, sending it spinning forward.

The screeching sound of tires and the honks of horns could be heard by the time the Latino could regain himself. He looked over, seeing the SUV parked and someone was about to get out. But before Carlos was able to even see them, he put his car in drive, skidding at first before he was made a beeline for the closet highway exit.

Luckily for Carlos, so much not for others, a few cars were unfortunate to hit a pile up. That gave the Latino the leave-way to escape and that's what he did. He drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. He made it back to the house shortly after. He parked and dashed straight in to the house. Not even bothering to lock his car or grab the jacket he bought Kendall.

The blonde heard the door shut and he stepped out of the kitchen, a smile on his face. "Hey baby, you're home, how was your d-" Before Kendall could finish Carlos hustled past him in to the kitchen.

"How was my day?" Carlos asked, as if that was the most absurd question he had ever heard. "How was my day?" He repeated. "Oh let see, I bought you a jacket. Realized three men were following me, was chanced by those three men, got shot at multiple times by one of them. Then a few other men tried to run me off the road twice with two large SUVs, was almost shot at again, and caused a pile up on the highway." He explained saying everything in nearly one breath. Kendall stared at Carlos, not quite comprehending what his fiancé just said. "There are bullet holes in my car; _my car_!" He cried. "Kendall, why the hell are people suddenly trying to kill me?"

Finally realization hit Kendall like a brick. "Oh shit," He mumbled, turning around slightly. He looked down at the floor, his hand on his chin like he was thinking. It was an action Carlos knew well.

"Oh shit? Oh shit what?" He asked the blonde. "Kendall, what the hell is going on? I almost died out there like who knows how many times. And I don't even know what I did wrong."

Kendall finally looked back up at Carlos. "I'm sorry this is my fault. This is happening because I asked you to marry me." He explained.

The Latino furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean this is happening because you proposed to me? What are all these men your exes or something?" He asked. Kendall wanted to laugh at that, but he knew it wasn't the time for any jokes. This was seriously trouble he got the love of his life in and he was willing to do whatever it took to get him out of it safely. "Kendall, what aren't you telling me?"

Kendall sighed, walking up to Carlos. He looked down at the raven haired boy, about to answer him when they heard glass shatter. The blonde whipped his head in the direction the sound came from. "Damn it," He whispered.

Carlos stepped closer to the taller boy and gripped his arm. "K-Kendall, what's going on?" He asked, genuinely becoming frightened again. Kendall wrapped his arm around the smaller frame.

"Ssh, baby, it's gonna be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He stated. He motioned for Carlos to follow him and the tiptoed out of the kitchen. Suddenly Kendall's eyes widened and he grabbed Carlos, pulling him down to the floor. Embedded in the wall where Carlos was previously standing was a bullet hole.

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut as Kendall wrapped both arms around him and pulled him behind the sofa. Then he let go and sat up, knocking a lamp off one of the side tables. It shattered and inside were two ten millimeter handguns. The Latino's eyes widened as he watched Kendall grab the guns then peer over the back of the sofa.

Kendall ducked, missing a few shots before he got back up, firing some of his own. It took around the fifth shot for him to see his target hit the floor. He turned back to Carlos about to say something when the Latino did first.

"You were hiding guns in one of the lamps?" He asked, his voice loud. Kendall winced about to respond to Carlos when he caught out of the corner of his eyes, three more men, with semi-automatic rifles. His eyes widened immensely and he dropped the guns, throwing himself over Carlos to keep his smaller frame pressed against the floor.

The men fired round after round in to the sofa the two of them were hiding behind. Carlos shrieked, squeezing his eyes shut again. Kendall gritted his teeth together, hearing the distraught sound that escaped his fiancé's lips.

It took less than a minute for the onslaught of bullets to stop. Immediately Kendall's eyes flew open and he grabbed both of his guns. He rolled off of Carlos, now lying on his back on the hardwood floor and pushed himself forward, using the wall. He slid out from behind the sofa with his guns pointed at the men and fired. Before any of them could reload, it was his turn to get some shots in. He ended up taking one of the men out with ease while another took a shot to the leg and hit the floor. He, however, attempted to move out of the way as the third man tried to reload.

Kendall shot him in the chest a few times before he could make a shot and he dropped his weapon. The blonde lowered his arms quickly, giving a few shots to the man still alive on the ground. He pulled back his arms when he realized the three of them were now dead. He quickly scrambled over to Carlos, seeing him still curled up on the floor.

"Baby, baby it's okay." Kendall said, pulling the smaller boy against him. Carlos opened his eyes, looking up at Kendall. The blonde could see the fear in his eyes and it just about broke his heart. "Come on, I'm gonna get you out of here." He stated as he lifted the Latino on to his feet. He grabbed his hand and began to lead him out of the room and down the hall. He was sure the waves of unwanted visitors weren't done yet.

Kendall was proven correct as his head whipped behind him, hearing someone trying to break down the front door. He hurried along, stopping at an old picture handing on the wall. He moved it aside, revealing an opening behind it. Carlos' eyes rounded as he watched Kendall pull out a few things.

"Kendall, those are _grenades_." He whispered loudly, stating the obvious. "Why are there grenades behind a picture of your grandfather?" Kendall looked down the hall then back at Carlos.

"Just in case anything like this ever happened," He answered. He looked back again and pulled the pin off of the grenade. Carlos' eyes widened again as he watched Kendall pull his arm back to throw it. He chucked it into the living room just as the door broke down. "Smoke grenade," He stated, seeing the horrified look on Carlos' face.

He grabbed the Latino's hand, pulling him in to the laundry room which was connected to the spare door of the kitchen. They could hear the sound of men rushing in. Kendall closed the door quietly then he let go of Carlos' hand and moved a heavy cabinet in front of the door. Then he walked back of to his fiancé.

Kendall grabbed his hand again and slowly made his way to the other door. He placed his ear against it, listening for any sounds. He looked back at Carlos. "Okay baby, I need you to listen to me." He said, getting Carlos' full attention. The Latino nodded. "When I open this door I want you to run straight for the back door, alright? Don't look back; don't stop until you make it to your car okay?" The Latino nodded. Kendall leaned down and placed a quick but soft kiss to his lips and then he pulled away.

He gripped the handguns in both of his hands and leaned his ear against the door again. When he was certain he heard silence, he kicked it open and stepped in, guns pointed up and in front of him. Carlos immediately sprinted past Kendall, heading straight for the back door. He heard a few gunshots but he wasn't able to tell if they were from Kendall or not. He didn't stop running as he dashed through the garage and out through another door.

He took off down the sidewalk until he came up to his car. Once there, Carlos zipped around to the other side, kneeling down. His heart was pounding against his chest at nearly ninety miles per hour. He tried to calm himself down but all he could think about was Kendall, and he prayed that his fiancé would return to him alive.

After what seemed like hours, Carlos heard the gunshots stop. He peered around his car, desperately trying to spot a glimpse of Kendall running in his direction. But even after nearly two minutes passed, he didn't see anything and he felt his heart sink. Suddenly he jumped, nearly screaming out as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Baby, it's just me." He heard Kendall say. Immediately Carlos turned around and buried his face in to his fiancé's chest. He couldn't stop himself from crying at this point. Kendall frowned, wishing he didn't put Carlos through this as he began to rub the Latino's back soothingly. "Baby, we need to go okay? I was able to take out the men who were there, but I know there are more around the house."

Carlos nodded as Kendall stood up and quietly helped him in to the car. He got in after Carlos and shut the door, attempting to be as quiet as possible. He turned on the ignition, seeing as how the Latino had left the keys in it when he hastily got out just moments before all of this started. He moved the car in to a spot directly in front of the house.

The smaller boy was about to ask why he didn't drive away yet, when suddenly he watched as Kendall took the cigarette lighter out. He waited a few seconds before he leaned his body out of his window and chucked it right in to the doorway of the house. As quickly as he threw the lighter, he got back in to the car and drove off.

Carlos looked behind them just in time to see the house explode. His eyes widened as he watched it go up in smoke. "Kendall…you just blew up our house…" He said in shock. Kendall could only sigh as he began the drive out of the city. Carlos looked back again, glancing over at the blonde briefly. He had a million and one questions to ask, but he could tell right now was just a time to be quiet. So he reclined in his chair slightly and just stared out the window.

* * *

It was nearly three hours later when Kendall finally stopped driving. He pulled in to an old abandoned lot that was only lit by the moon shining overhead. He looked over at Carlos, seeing his fiancé practically fighting sleep. "Baby, just sleep, it's okay." He cooed softly.

Carlos opened his eyes completely looking at Kendall. "I can't sleep…" He lied. "I-I want you to tell me what's…going on…" Kendall could tell that the Latino would be out cold any minute. He wanted to explain everything, because Carlos deserved to know. But he wanted his fiancé to get some sleep first.

"Baby, I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise. Just sleep, you need it." He said again. Instead of saying anything in return, Carlos reached for the bag he had earlier. He completely forgot it was there until he realized he was lying against it this whole time. He took the jacket out of the bag and handed it to Kendall. The blonde let a small smile appear on his face. "Thanks, baby, I love it." Carlos gave a light smile in return. "Will you sleep now?" He asked. He saw the smaller boy nod.

"But…" Carlos began, his voice quiet. "Will you hold me?" He asked. Kendall's eyes softened and he nodded. He set the jacket down and pulled the lever to move his seat back. Once he was laid in a better position he motioned for Carlos to lie on top of him. The Latino obeyed, crawling over and on top of Kendall. He lay on his side, resting his head against Kendall's chest.

The blonde wrapped his arms securely around his fiancé's waist. "I love you," He whispered. When he didn't get a response he figured Carlos had fallen asleep. "And I'm sorry for dragging you in to this." He apologized. He felt Carlos shiver against him so he grabbed his leather jacket and laid it out over his small frame. At this point Kendall couldn't fall asleep, so instead he just listened to the Latino's breathing as he stared out the window and thought up a plan to make everything right again.

* * *

_So how was it? Did you guys like it?_

_Please review. I would appreciate any and all comments :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Knight and Day.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance/action/adventure. language/violence. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Well he's chapter two. I don't have much to say about. Hope you enjoy._

_Please excuse any grammatical errors._

* * *

Carlos stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes. He noticed something was lying across his body and he gazed down to see the leather jacket he had bought Kendall. He looked up, seeing that his fiancé was still asleep. The Latino smiled lightly. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss to the corner of Kendall lips. Seconds later the blonde's eyes fluttered open. He looked down, his green eyes connecting with brown ones.

"Hey baby," He whispered softly, smiling lightly at Carlos. He unwrapped his arms from around the Latino and stretched. Carlos sat up slightly, being sure not to hurt Kendall.

"We should get out a stretch," He told the blonde. "You won't do your muscles much good by stretching just in here." Kendall nodded and waited for Carlos to open the door. He let the smaller boy climb out first and then he did the same. Carlos was already stretching his shorter limbs by the time the blonde followed suit. "Kendall, I'm hungry."

Kendall stopped mid-stretch, glancing over at his fiancé. He smiled lightly and let out a chuckle. "Alright," He said. "We'll go find a nearby diner to eat at." He finished stretching and let his arms fall by his side. A minute later he stretched out his right arm, gently grasped Carlos' wrist and pulled the smaller boy against him as he leaned back against the car. Carlos blinked few times and looked up at Kendall. "So do you want me to explain now or after I get you something to eat?" He asked.

Carlos looked away and thought for a minute, biting his lip. Then he looked up at Kendall again. "I want you to explain everything to me now." He answered. "I would really like to know why people are trying to kill me. Also I would like to know why you had guns hidden in your lamp and grenades behind a portrait. And why _and_ how you blew up our house."

Kendall sighed. "Okay, well um, it's a really long story." He began. Carlos gave him a look that clearly meant 'continue because I have all the time in the world'. "I'm a secret agent. Actually, I'm kind of a retired agent, because I'm not a part of any organization anymore. I'm independent, basically."

Carlos blinked a few times. "Y-You're a secret agent?" He asked. "Like a spy? Like James Bond?" Kendall chuckled – his fiancé could be the cutest thing ever.

"No, not like James Bond. James Bond is actually a much cooler agent than I am." The blonde admitted. "Well, it's like I'm a secret agent and a spy. I've worked for numerous organizations, and I've had the reputation to back it all up. I've been undercover and a double agent. This means that I've made a lot of enemies. I've even had some of my own organizations turn against me and try to kill me."

Carlos' eyes widened at that. "P-People have tried to kill you?" He asked. Kendall nodded at that.

"Yeah they have," He answered. "I'm surprised I'm still alive." Carlos frowned at that and immediately Kendall regretted saying it. "But I'm fine and I didn't die and no one has tried to kill me in four years…well except last night…" He mumbled.

"So when did you retire?" The Latino asked. Kendall didn't hesitate to answer that question.

"Four years ago," He replied. Carlos tilted his head to the side.

"Four years ago? You mean…when we started dating?" The raven haired boy asked. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, four years ago. It's when I realized I couldn't keep doing what I was doing." He explained.

"Why?"

Kendall smiled lightly, bringing his hand up to gently cup the side of Carlos' face. "Because I couldn't risk putting you in danger." He stated. "My job wasn't worth losing you. _Nothing_ is worth losing you." Carlos couldn't help but smile at that. But then Kendall sighed. "I'm so sorry for getting you mixed up in this. I wish I didn't. I don't even know how these people know about you; or how they found me."

Carlos frowned again. "It's alright," He said. "I mean, I'm still freaked out about this and I'm scared. But I trust that you won't let anything happen to me. And I don't blame you." Kendall nodded.

"Of course I won't let anything happen to you," The blonde confirmed. "I swear on my life, I will not let anything happen to you." He said, staring in to Carlos' eyes. The smaller boy smiled softly at Kendall's words. He reached up on his toes, placing at soft kiss to the blonde's lips.

"I believe you," He said after he pulled away. "So can I have food now?" He asked, causing Kendall to chuckle.

"Of course, baby." He answered, letting go of Carlos. He watched as the Latino made his way around the car and climbed in to the passenger side. He got in afterwards and the two of them buckled up. He pulled out of the lot and drove in to town, looking for a place to eat. After a few minutes he pulled in to the parking lot of a diner.

* * *

Kendall smiled as he watched Carlos, who was sitting across from him, finish up his meal. He was happy to see his baby content and full now. "Hey baby, I have to go use the bathroom, I'll be right back, okay?" He said to the Latino, who just nodded. He gave him another smile before he stood up and walked past him to the bathroom.

About a minute later the waitress walked up to the booth Carlos was at and cleared the table. He sat there, looking around as he puffed out his checks, waiting for Kendall. But suddenly his eyes widened as someone sat next to him and he felt cold metal press against his side.

One of the men from the day before was now sitting next to Carlos, pressing the barrel of a gun right against him. "Don't scream, don't even speak, don't make eye contact with anyone." The man growled, pressing the gun harder in to his side, causing him to whimper softly. Carlos was frightened out of his mind at this point. He prayed Kendall would return from the bathroom as soon as possible. "You have something we want. And we will kill you to get it."

* * *

Kendall finished washing his hands, dried them and headed out of the bathroom. But immediately he stopped in his tracks, seeing a large man sitting in the booth next to Carlos. Even from the back, the blonde could read his fiancé's body language with ease, and he knew the Latino was frightened to no end.

His eyes narrowed and he quickly glanced around the diner, pin pointing all the other men after them. He noticed none of them had spotted him yet, so he slipped in to the kitchen. He kept himself unknown to the employees there as he grabbed a handful of steak knives. He crept back out to the main part of the diner, kneeling down out of sight.

Kendall stared at the back of the man's head, the one sitting next to Carlos, for a few seconds before he thrust his right arm out in front of him, flinging one of the knives at the back of his head. He heard Carlos shriek, seeing the man's upper body fall forward on to the table.

The Latino's eyes widened in fear as he stared down at the knife in the back of the man's head. At the same time the diner erupted in to panic and the civilians began to rush out. The men dressed in black all stepped forward, drawing their guns. "Get him," One of them instructed, nodding his head towards Carlos.

Another man walked up to the booth, pulling the dead body out of the seat. He grabbed Carlos by the arm roughly and yanked him from table. The raven haired boy cried out in pain and fear as the man's grip on him tightened. Another man holding an assault rifle looked over at Carlos, sneering. "Let's just kill him and take what we need. He is of no use-" However before he could finish, he doubled over on the ground, a knife now sticking out of the side of his neck.

Carlos' eyes widened again. He didn't know what was going on and that just scared him even more. He struggled against the hold of the man holding him. Turns out that wasn't a good idea. The man looked down at the Latino and roughly squeezed his arm, once again causing him to cry out. He squeezed his eyes shut as he watched his captor raise his gun and point it straight at him.

Carlos' posture relaxed when he suddenly felt the grip on his arm loosen. He cautiously opened his eyes just in time to watch the man fall to the ground, a knife sticking out of his forehead. He looked around, seeing all the men around dropping dead. The raven haired boy felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw Kendall being the one taking out all the men.

Kendall quickly took out the last guy, having one knife left over. He immediately dropped it and ran over to Carlos, who he could tell by now was shaking. He gently cupped his face. "Baby, are you alright?" He asked, looking over his fiancé for any injures.

Carlos closed his eyes and nodded his head yes. "Oh God, Kendall, I-I was so scared without you…" He softly whispered. "Please don't leave me again."

Kendall pulled Carlos flush against him and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. "I won't, baby, I promise I won't." He assured. Kendall looked towards the windows when he caught the sound of sirens in the distance. He pulled away, looking down at Carlos. "Baby, we have to go," He stated, earning another nod. He let go of the Latino and grabbed his hands, quickly leading him out of the diner through the back.

They made it to the car and slipped inside. They turned off on to an opposite street just as the police showed up. Carlos looked behind them then over at Kendall. "Won't they find your fingerprints on those knives?" He asked, fearing for his fiancé for a brief moment.

"Yes and no," Kendall answered and he saw Carlos tilt his head in confusion out of the corner of his eye. "Well you see _my_ fingerprints are in the system but documented under someone else." He explained. "So if they do a search on my fingerprints they'll find someone I've never met. It was something I did for myself after I 'retired.'" He told the smaller boy. "So don't worry, baby." Carlos nodded, letting out a quiet sigh of relief as he relaxed in the chair.

* * *

It was silent for some time as Kendall continued to drive out of the city before the Latino asked, "What do we do now?" The blonde looked over at him, letting out a sigh of his own.

"To be honest I don't know," He replied. "Right now I'm heading to an old storage shed of mine. But afterwards I don't really know what we're going to do." He admitted. He noticed Carlos twiddling with his fingers which meant he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure if he should. "Just ask me, baby."

Carlos looked over at Kendall. "Can we- can we stay at a hotel or something?" He asked. "I want to sleep in a bed tonight…" The blonde's eyes soften and he nodded.

"Sure baby, I'll find us a hotel to stay at." He answered, earning a smile from his fiancé. He was willing to make sure Carlos was as comfortable as possible. The Latino's life was his first priority. "I'll get us some new clothes too." He said as he turned on to the highway to head to the outskirts of town. A few hours later they arrived at an old storage lot.

"I didn't know you had one of these," Carlos said as they drove through them, looking for the right unit. He saw Kendall stop outside number sixty-two.

"Well I haven't been here in four years. This is where all of my…previous belongings are. Things I didn't want you to know I used to have." Kendall stated as he turned off the car and got out, walking around to car to the door. Carlos did the same.

"Like what?" He asked as he watched Kendall walked right up to the door. He stuck his thumb on the electronic lock. It beeped. The Latino saw another lock higher up at eye level and he watched as Kendall leaned forward and a blue light scanned his right eye. The door opened on its own and he followed the blonde inside and his eyes widened as the lights flickered on, illuminating the storage units. It was quite organized, he had to admit. But he couldn't believe all the weapons he saw decorating the walls and stands throughout the area. "H-Have you used all of these?" He asked.

Kendall was reluctant to answer, but he did so anyway, giving the smaller boy a nod. He walked over to a long silver table with a latch on it. He flipped it open, pushing the top of the table up like a lip on a briefcase. Inside was an array of small items, including a section full of different currencies. He grabbed a few bills and then a new credit card and stuffed them in his back pocket. He grabbed a new ID card as well.

Then he walked over to a shelf, grabbing different guns off the racks here and there. He walked back out to the car. He gazed at the trunk for a minute before he set the guns to the side then felt around the interior of the trunk. Once he found a corner he pulled up the upholstery revealing a compartment. He opened that compartment and placed the guns inside. Carlos walked over to see what Kendall was doing.

"Was that always there?" He asked. The blonde shook his head.

"No, I installed it when I got your car re-done." He answered. Carlos just nodded and continued to watch as Kendall walked back inside and grabbed cases of ammunition as well, also walking out to load them in the trunk. When he believed he had enough items to protect himself and Carlos, he stepped in front of a shelf full of handguns.

After a few seconds of analyzing them he grabbed one off the rack. It was a Colt Government 1911 .22 Rimfire Pistol. He walked over to Carlos and held it out to him. The Latino blinked. "Um, why are you holding that out to me?" He asked.

"This is for you to use," Kendall replied. Carlos immediately shook his head, holding up his hands as well.

"Oh no, no, no. I don't want a gun. Kendall, I don't even know how to properly use one." He stated. Kendall nodded in understanding.

"That's why I'm going to teach you," He said. "Baby, if there ever is a moment when I'm not with you I don't want you to be defense. Please take it." Carlos looked up, meeting Kendall's eyes. He could see the pleading look in them and he nodded.

He hesitantly took the gun from Kendall. "This um…this won't fire on me right?" He asked, causing the taller boy to chuckle.

"No," He answered. "The safety is on and it's not loaded either. So you're alright." He assured. "Anyway, we should go. I don't want to stay here longer than needed in case someone happens by." He said. Carlos nodded and walked out to the car. Kendall chuckled to himself as he watched how cautious his fiancé walked out holding the pistol. He turned on his heel and began to lock things back up and turned off all the lights.

Once done, he headed back outside and made sure the door was secure and locked then he got back in to the car. He started it up and drove out of the storage lot. They got back on the highway and the ride was silent for the most part – since Carlos had fallen asleep. Kendall glanced over at him and smiled to himself. Then he looked back at the road.

He thought now was a perfect time to plan on what to do next. He had to admit, he really didn't know what to do at this point, which kind of shocked him. He was good at coming up with plans and executing them perfectly. Yet now he didn't even know where to begin on forming one. But then again, the stakes had never been higher - he never had to protect anyone else but himself, until now.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please leave me a review telling me what you think :)_


End file.
